


It's a Miracle

by KathakDancer



Series: How long is forever, Asra? [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/M, I have a thing for rescue scenarios, Injury, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), POV Character of Color, Rescue, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: You started stumbling towards the forest, praying the precious few seconds your explosion gave you would be enough.What wishful thinking.You heard Lucio's laugh before you were yanked backwards, coming to a skidding halt on the cobblestone. He advanced, claws drawing shapes above you."I don't want a damaged body... so, I'll just make sure your soul leaves."--You confront Lucio's spirit when he's terrorizing the town, prepared for a fight. Unfortunately, Lucio's gotten stronger than you thought.





	It's a Miracle

You shouted, arching back in pain, body spasming. You heard laughter and turned your head, swallowing thickly as you saw Lucio stalking around you, muzzle drawn into a grotesque snarl.

"Don't worry, Apprentice. I won't damage MY body too much." 

You panted, closing your eyes and chanting a quick spell, encasing your body in a shield just as Lucio charged you. His body bounced off the shield, but the impact left you seeing stars. You opened your eyes, staring up to the sky, settling on a plan. You had to get Lucio away from the town. Maybe, just maybe you could make him get lost enough in the forest to give Asra a few days to figure out what to do. 

You exhaled, watching Lucio prep to charge you again. He started running, and just as he slammed into the shield, you screamed, the shield shattering and throwing Lucio back several meters. You staggered to your feet, grabbing the amulet around your chest and activating it. Asra gave it to you in case you needed a path to guide you home. Hopefully, he would follow the path to find what happened. You started stumbling towards the forest, praying the precious few seconds your explosion gave you would be enough.

What wishful thinking. 

You heard Lucio's laugh before you were yanked backwards, coming to a skidding halt on the cobblestone. He advanced, claws drawing shapes above you.

"I don't want a damaged body... so, I'll just make sure your soul leaves."

The runes glowed above you, spelling out, "pain".

A sudden agony bloomed behind your eyes, emnating from a place inside of you that you couldn't remove. You cried out, feeling the want to leave your body grow inside your heart, begging to feel peace. You vision blurred, everything swimming in a miasma of red. Somewhere, you heard a shout, and you weren't sure if it was you or someone else. You heard Lucio start laughing, seeing you writhe, until suddenly his laughing was cut off and the pain stopped.

You gasped, eyes rolling as your head flopped to one side. Your vision was slowly clearing, but you could make out flashes of water and fire. From where, you couldn't say. You heard Lucio scream, and as you looked to where the noise was coming from, saw a goat-like form rush for you. You tried to move, managing to get up on your elbows before another shape stepped in front of you, casting spells. You rolled to the side slightly, and managed to make out a man's form. A few more blinks, and Asra's features came into focus. You swallowed hard, taken aback at the anger and disgust written on his face directed at Lucio. Your arms failed you, and you fell back down, eyes closing in exhaustion as Asra fought for you. 

\--

You woke to the feeling of swaying, drifting slowly to consciousness. Opening your eyes, you saw Asra, face emotionless, staring ahead as he carried you quickly through the streets. You tried to turn your head, only to let out a soft groan as a headache blossomed behind your eyes. Asra looked down, eyes softening a little as he saw you awake. 

"Hold on, love. We're almost home," he murmured, smiling softly at you. 

You smiled at him, trying to speak, your voice coming out hoarsely. "Thank you, Asra."

He chuckled and looked back ahead. "Anything for you, my love." 

He arrived at the shop and the door swung open, Faust hanging off the doorknob. 

"Thank you, Faust," Asra said as he hurried in.

He moved you upstairs, laying you down in bed and dashing to find herbs and bandages. You closed your eyes, now acutely aware of how abused your body was and how depleted your magic was. You heard Asra dash back in, muttering incantations. You opened your eyes and turned, wincing, to look at him. He was rapidly grinding up herbs and chucking them into a mug of hot water.

"Wha...," you rasped, drawing Asra's attention.

"You nearly burned yourself out of magic," he replied tensely. "And your body is pretty heavily bruised."

You watched him pick up the mug, bringing it over to you. He leaned down, helping you sit up slowly and holding the mug to your lips. You began swallowing slowly, feeling his lilac eyes watching you intensely. The tea warmed your throat, its magic slowly taking the edge off the headache and making your insides feel less hollowed out. Asra kept helping you drink it, insisting you finish it before doing anything else. You obeyed, too sore and tired to protest too much. Upon finishing the tea, Asra set the mug aside, feeling your forehead.

"I think your magic is back enough to keep you out of danger," he sighed in relief. "I was so worried, love. I wish you had waited for me."

"Then Lucio would have hurt defenseless people," you argued back.

Asra was quiet for a moment. Then, "I was scared I would lose you."

You shook your head, smiling. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

Asra laughed softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead before standing up. "Can I run a bath for you?" 

The expression on your face must have been desperately pleased at the prospect, because Asra laughed loudly and fondly as he got up, leaving to run it. You waited a few minutes, then swung your legs over the side of the bed to try to stand. Just as you were putting weight on your feet, Asra came back in.

"Wait!" He rushed to your side, picking you up.

"Asra, I can stand," you protested as he carried you to the bathroom.

"I... I just don't want you out of my arms right now," he admitted, blush spreading across his cheeks. "I just want to take care of everything for you."

You stared at him for a moment, then rolled your eyes at the puppy look he gave you. "Alright, fine. I take it that means you're joining me in the tub?"

"I... I don't want to make you uncomfortable...," he stammered, blush hitting his ears. 

You laughed, shaking your head, "We've been close for years, this is nothing."

He grinned softly and set you on a stool, rapidly stripping before helping you out of your clothes. His eyes remained cool as he helped you, their gaze leaving goosebumps on your skin. 

Asra looked you in the eye, gaze unwavering from your face as he guided the both of you into the tub of water. Once he settled in, he allowed his eyes to move, positioning your back to his chest so you reclined comfortably.

You sighed as the heat from Asra and the water permeated your body, undoing some of the tension the day had caused in you. You felt a slight tugging at your hair and looked around to see Asra gathering the dark locks up in one hand.

"Just tying it up," he explained, turning your head back around and affixing your hair on top of your head with a band. His hands slid down your neck to your shoulders, and you groaned softly as he started kneading at them. He laughed softly, working out the knots in your shoulders. You closed your eyes, relaxing slowly as Asra continued massaging your shoulders and back, grabbing soap somewhere in the middle and washing you down, hands quick, gentle, and unlingering. 

You felt your eyes growing heavy as the last of the adrenaline seeped out of you from Asra's ministrations. You became vaguely aware of Asra climbing out of the bath and picking you up, drying you, then tucking you into bed. 

You patted sleepily for his hand, mumbling softly. Asra seemingly understood you, because he sat down, staying by you as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've used he/him for Asra because those are canon-compliant pronouns approved by Nix Hydra. If you'd like me to write other fics using they/them pronouns, please let me know!
> 
> If you have ideas for other fics, leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
